Timothy Spall filmography
'' in New York City, March 2007]] English actor Timothy Spall OBE (born 27 February 1957) has made over 100 appearances in film and television. Having made his cinematic debut in the 1979 film Quadrophenia, Spall first rose to fame for playing boring Barry Spencer Taylor in the comedy drama Auf Wiedersehen, Pet (1983–2004), a role that won him popularity and critical praise. He has gone on to become a highly paid Hollywood actor featuring in a vast number of cinematic roles, among them the starring role of Maurice Purley in Secrets & Lies (1996), for which he received nominations for a BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role and a London Film Critics Circle Award for Actor of the Year. Film }'' | align="center"| 2001 | Mayor Luis Agalla | |- ! Lucky Break | align="center"| 2001 | Cliff Gumbell | Nominated—British Independent Film Award for Best Actor |- ! Vanilla Sky | align="center"| 2001 | Thomas Tipp | |- ! Intimacy | align="center"| 2001 | Andy | |- ! Rock Star | align="center"| 2001 | Mats | |- ! All or Nothing | align="center"| 2002 | Phil | |- ! Nicholas Nickleby | align="center"| 2002 | Charles Cheeryble | National Board of Review Award for Best Cast |- ! | align="center"| 2003 | Simon Graham | |- ! Gettin' Square | align="center"| 2004 | Darren 'Dabba' Barrington | Nominated—Australian Film Institute Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role |- ! Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events | align="center"| 2004 | Mr. Poe | |- ! Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban | align="center"| 2004 |rowspan=2|Peter Pettigrew | |- ! Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire | align="center"| 2005 | |- ! Pierrepoint | align="center"| 2005 | Albert Pierrepoint | Nominated—London Film Critics Circle Award for Actor of the Year |- ! Death Defying Acts | align="center"| 2007 | Sugarman | |- ! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix | align="center"| 2007 | Peter Pettigrew | Uncredited |- ! Enchanted | align="center"| 2007 | Nathaniel | |- ! Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street | align="center"| 2007 | Beadle Bamford | |- ! Appaloosa | align="center"| 2008 | Phil Olson | |- ! | align="center"| 2009 | Peter Taylor | |- ! Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince | align="center"| 2009 | Peter Pettigrew |Cameo |- ! Heartless | align="center"| 2009 | George Morgan | |- ! Desert Flower | align="center"| 2009 | Terry Donaldson | |- ! From Time to Time | align="center"| 2009 | Boggis | |- ! Alice in Wonderland | align="center"| 2010 | Bayard the Bloodhound (voice) | |- ! Wake Wood | align="center"| 2010 | Arthur | |- ! Jackboots on Whitehall | align="center"| 2010 | Winston Churchill (voice) | |- ! Reuniting the Rubins | align="center"| 2010 | Lenny Rubins | |- ! | align="center"| 2010 | Winston Churchill | |- ! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 | align="center"| 2010 |rowspan=2| Peter Pettigrew | |- ! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 | align="center"| 2011 | Archive footage; Nominated—Scream Award for Best Cast People's Choice Award for Favorite Ensemble Movie Cast |- ! My Angel | align="center"| 2011 | Mr. Lambert | |- ! Assassin's Bullet | align="center"| 2012 | Dr. Aaron Kahn | |- ! Comes a Bright Day | align="center"| 2012 | Charlie | |- ! Upside Down | align="center"| 2012 | Bob Boruchowitz | |- ! The Rise | align="center"| 2012 | D.I. West | |- ! Ginger & Rosa | align="center"| 2012 | Mark | |- ! Love Bite | align="center"| 2012 | Sid | |- ! Boy | align="center"| 2012 | Man | Internet film, featured on YouTube released for 2012 Olympics |- ! The Love Punch | align="center"| 2014 | Jerry | |- ! Mr. Turner | align="center"| 2014 | J. M. W. Turner | }} European Film Award for Best Actor London Film Critics' Circle Award for British Actor of the Year National Society of Film Critics Award for Best Actor New York Film Critics Circle Award for Best Actor Nominated—BIFA Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a British Independent Film Nominated—Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award for Best Actor Nominated—London Film Critics' Circle Award for Actor of the Year Nominated—Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Actor Nominated—San Francisco Film Critics Circle Award for Best Actor |- ! Sucker | align="center"| 2015 | The Professor | |- ! Alice Through the Looking Glass | align="center"| 2016 | Bayard the Bloodhound (voice) | |- ! The Journey | align="center"| 2016 | Ian Paisley | |- ! Away | align="center"| 2016 | Joseph | |- ! Denial | align="center"| 2016 | David Irving | |- ! The Party | align="center"| 2017 | Bill | |- ! Finding Your Feet | align="center"| 2017 | Charlie | |- ! The Changeover | align="center"| 2017 | Carmody Braque | |- ! ''Early Man''https://www.comedy.co.uk/film/early_man/cast_crew/ | align="center"| 2018 | Chief Bognar (voice) | |- ! ''Mrs Lowry & Son''https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7590074/ | align="center"| 2019 | L S Lowry | |} Television Video games References Spall, Timothy